


瑟宾节的熊

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 瑟宾节需要一头熊。





	瑟宾节的熊

hux知道kylo跟踪自己已有半月，他们的梁子是在五月节结下的。

那天清晨，太阳还没完全升起，天空是宝石般透明的蓝色，hux早早地起身，喂饱了马，到山里砍伐节日用的柳条。

kylo出现在晨曦渐渐变成粉色的时候，气呼呼地指责hux捷足先登，抢先砍下了位置最佳的枝叶，那从来都该是走天家的专属。

hux没有说话，他比太阳更早到达，劳作至现在，还没在日出后用泉水洗过脸，按规矩是不能出声的。他默默地将柳枝捆好，走为上计。

kylo见对方不做声，便以为hux好欺负，得势不饶人地挡在路中央，骂骂咧咧地问候着hux全家。

并没有什么家人可被问候的hux只厌烦不讲理的大个子浪费自己的时间，待会坝子上还有几场比试要参加，而他到现在都没洗脸，再耽搁就得当一天哑巴了。

好在打翻kylo并将他扔进珍贵的柳树丛里只需要眨眼功夫。

没想到那个执拗的不自量力的家伙依然耿耿于怀，hux以为他吃过亏多少能长点记性。

走天家素以聪明善战享誉草原，但他们家第三代独子却是出了名的不中用。kylo跟人摔跤只能坚持十秒钟不倒，就连他们家女扮男装的小丫头都比他强。他去跟人拔河，力气大却站不稳，没多久就摔得嘴啃泥。他又去跟人玩抢枢，在哪队哪队输。唯有赛马拿到了名次，那也是因为他们家族训马有方，即使无人驱赶马儿也会卖力奔驰，草原的规矩是计马不计人，虽然kylo刚冲出起点没多久就滚到了草丛里，他也还是拿到了名次。

这种蠢家伙在林子里还不如一只獾值得提防。hux并不理会身后尚不知自己已经被发现的跟踪者，径直朝着森林里走，他需要打一头熊回去交差。今天是瑟宾节，瑟宾节必须有熊的。

“你得向我姥爷道歉！”kylo气势汹汹地说，他以为自己忽然出现对方会吓一跳呢。

“哈？你姥爷都化成灰了吧！”走天家第一代战士的传奇是草原上家喻户晓的故事，男孩子们比试武艺的时候都希望自己能像那位传说中的英雄一样所向披靡。

“那你也得道歉。”kylo坚持，“是因为你，他今年才没有享用到最好的柳树。”

“那还不是因为你睡懒觉，起得太晚了。”hux并不买账，他没有把这个除了血统之外一无是处的家伙放在眼里。“那片林子是公共地，先到者得。”

“我不管！”kylo提高了音量，仿佛那就能让自己看起来更厉害一些。“去年、前年、大前年……还有大大前年的好柳枝都是我们家的。”

“你的上一辈，上上一辈，还有上上上……如果有的话，也不会被偷袭不成反被捉。”

“总之，我姥爷是有灵魂的，他看得见。他会来找你的。”

kylo闹个不休，hux堵住了他的嘴，捆住了他的手，可还是拼命地制造着各种动静。这样根本不可能捕到熊。去年、前年、大前年……还有大大前年的熊可都是hux捕的，他从不空手而归。

操！hux狠狠地咒骂着。

于是hux真操了kylo，字面意义的那种。

Kylo被Hux扛起来扔到祭祀姥爷的山顶时还以为Hux终于打算承认错误亲自去向他老人家赔罪，他得意地数落着Hux各种不是，从半个月前的柳枝一直到他俊朗得让人讨厌的面孔。直到他被翻过来，头靠在五月节新堆砌的石块上，下半身突然一凉，才发现自己腰部以下已是光溜溜的了。

“喂！你……”这是在羞辱自己吗？Kylo艰难地扭过头瞪着Hux，发现对方下身也跟自己一样裸露。“操！”

“是的，我就是要操你。”Hux捅进了Kylo未经任何润滑和准备的后穴，狭窄的甬道十分干涩，摩擦着Hux有点生疼，但他并不打算停下。

Kylo比Hux疼多了，他是个彻头彻尾的雏儿，别说是男人，就连女人也没碰过，哪受得了这般袭击，眼泪一下子涌了出来，晶莹剔透地落在有些干黄的柳叶上，倒像是清晨未来得及退去的露珠。

“哭吧，让你的姥爷从坟墓里爬出来替你擦干被人操出来的眼泪吧！”Hux的手并没闲着，他伸向前方，握住Kylo腿间悬吊的软肉有规律地撸动，拇指抵在前端的小孔上来回摩挲。

“别啊……啊啊啊！”Kylo哭喊着很快射了出来，他的生殖器从来都是很敏感的，随便弄弄都能脏一裤裆。

Hux把掌心的白色粘液抹在Kylo渗血的穴口，再一次捅了进去，这下他们两人都舒服多了。Hux驾轻就熟地操弄着Kylo，他从来没玩过这么美好的身体，虽然外面看起来很丑，里面却美极了。

“想不到你好这口。”Kylo气喘吁吁地说，他刚又射了两次，连续高潮的余韵中逐渐生出美妙来。

“你一脸比我还爽的样子好意思吗？”Hux将Kylo搬成正面，最后抽送了几下，在温暖的深处宣泄出来。

Kylo红着脸，不吱声，死死地咬着深红的厚嘴唇盯紧Hux看。

“自己找路回去吧。”Hux扔给Kylo一把拇指长的小折刀，稳稳地落在被捆缚者的脚边。地上。“别再跟过来了！”

但Kylo还是踉踉跄跄地尾随Hux到了森林里，悉悉索索地好不安生。

“你屁股又痒了是不是？”阳光斜斜地照在Hux脸上，已是下午，今天不会再有什么熊了。Hux将自己的失败全怪在Kylo头上。

“你得娶我了。”Kylo眨着泪汪汪的眼睛说，“我是第一次。”

“你喜欢上我了？”Hux没好气地问，有意带着戏谑的口吻。

“我姥爷说他喜欢你。”Kylo一副认真的样子，就跟刚商量过一样。

“那你姥爷有没有告诉过你这儿的规矩？只有怀孕的女人才能过门。”Hux瞥了一眼Kylo赘肉堆积的肚腩，姜色的眉毛挑成一弯柳叶。

“我又不是女人！不需要怀孕！”Kylo觉得自己受到了冒犯，生气地争辩道，“总之你得对我负责。”

“那你替我找一头熊来当嫁妆吧，你本来就欠我一头熊的。若不是你纠缠不休，我早就连熊窝都端了。”Hux有意刁难。

“瑟宾节的熊吗？”Kylo歪着头想了想，又点点头，“可以。”

一项古老的传统就此改写，从这一年开始，往后的瑟宾节都不再捕杀活熊，而是改由身披熊皮的青年扮演熊被杀死的样子。


End file.
